Once Upon A Love
by OUATShips
Summary: Includes popular ships such as CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen, and Rumbelle. This all takes places afterr the season 3 finale. **SPOILERS**
1. A Nice Thought To Think

"I'm sorry!" Emma pleaded as she sped-walked down Main Street with Regina just in front of her. "Because sorry makes it _**all **_better, doesn't it?" Regina scornfully answered back, turning the corner towards her giant white house. "I didn't know, I-" Emma was cut off by footsteps behind her. "Milady! Milady!" As the two twirled around, their mouths both dropped open at the sight of Robin Hood.

"Marian- She- We- I-" Robin stuttered. "It will not happen. She's from the _past…_ I don't have feelings for her anymore. I've spent hundreds of years without her. Seeing her face again just reminded me… of how it was. But times change." He spat out. "She's still _here_." Regina said, voice full of pity for the again-single Marian. "She'll adjust, that's kind of her thing. I mean, I was always on the run." Robin gave a small smirk. He held out his hand and offered it to Regina. She gladly accepted it, and they walked back to Granny's to pick up Roland.

"Well, that went better than expected." Emma sighed as she too walked towards Granny's, trailing slowly behind the lovebirds. She examined their intertwined hands, and how happy they looked. They had a family. It was just them, Roland, and Henry. Well, Henry they'd have to share. As Emma's thoughts immediately traveled to Hook, she thought about having a family with _him._ Them and Henry. It sounded nice. A nice thought to think.


	2. The Fading Tattoos And Fading Thoughts

As Emma felt the cold metal handle of Granny's Diner, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She swung open the door and felt the air rush past her face. Observing the room, Emma noticed the party had deteriorated since she was last there. Many townspeople had left, only about five had remained gawking at Prince Neal along with her parents. Regina and Robin shared a booth with Roland. His adorable face was covered with ice cream, and they all laughed at witty jokes Robin told. Behind them was Rumple and Belle. Belle leaned her head on his shoulder as she slept, and Rumple was holding her hand. By her right, Granny was washing dishes while Red chatted with a customer, telling some sort of wolf story. And then she saw Hook staring at her, smiling. Henry ran up to her and hugged her. "Killian's telling a story, come on!" He ran back to his red twirly chair and sat next to Hook. Emma walked over and sat to Henry's right.

"Well, there I was, sword fighting with the dark one. We had been in many before, but each time we got more violent, with more anger being created by the second. He'd taken much from me. I took much from him, but sometimes it seemed as though we fought for more of what seemed like fun. And now, I don't really know _why _I hated him so." Killian remembered. Henry glanced over at Rumple. "Woah," Henry paused as he kept staring. Instead of looking with him, Hook and Emma stared at each other. They both thought it, they both _knew _it, too. Rumple and Belle were so happy together, and they could be too. Henry turned back to them, and they stopped the staring to look down at the young boy. "Tell another!" Henry looked up at Hook, expecting another fascinating tale of treacherous endeavors. "I got one." Emma piped up, looking at her son. "It's about me, a pirate, and a beanstalk." Looking up from Henry slightly, she smiled at Killian and started talking. "When I was in the Enchanted Forest, well, that's where I met Hook. He was on Cora's side at first. And then he helped me and Mary-Margaret. He took a band that would help me climb the beanstalk and put it on my wrist. When we got up, we knocked out the giant with some magical knockout powder and looked around the treasure room. That's when the giant came and made rocks fall on him, but I rescued him." Emma finished, looking proud at her matter-of-fact statement. "I still have the scar," Killian replied, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a giant mark on his upper arm. The tattoo of Milah had faded, just like his thoughts of her. Now they filled with his beanstalk-climbing companion, Emma. Just like her thoughts filled with him.


End file.
